Change
by Kuroe
Summary: People change and Kagome is finally taking charge of her life. But what's with this odd box? r&r for more chaptersDiscontinued
1. Default Chapter

**_Change_**

It had begun to rain and Kagome just got through the school doors. She walked to her locker and put away her books, she turned around to find her ex boyfriend with her best friend.

"Oh hey Kagome!" the brunette ran up to Kagome

"Hey Kayla"

"How was your weekend?"

"It was ok, yours?"

"Oh it was great me and Jack went to the movies then stayed up all night talking on the phone. Ok well see ya in class"

"Bye" Kagome closed her locker and smiled.

'I'm happy for them' she thought as she walked to class, a boy bumped into her and all her papers fell to the ground.

"Excuse me" she said politely and bent down picking her papers.

"Watch where you're going!" the boy stepped on her papers while walking away.

She sat at her desk still smiling and pulled out her homework which she still hadn't finished. She got to work as everyone came to class. Kagome dropped her pencil and as she got up to get it someone stepped on it and it snapped in half. She smiled and got up to sharpen it.

"Ok everyone get in your seats" the teacher came in and sat at his desk, Kagome finished sharpening her pencil and sat back down. After the announcements and math class she went to lunch.

In the cafeteria she waited in line, as she walked back to her seat with lunch a few people bumped into her and caused her to drop her food.

"Watch it moron!" a girl yelled irritated, Kagome smiled and cleaned up the mess.

Kagome walked through the door and was immediately met by her little brother Souta.

"You're late. Dad's gonna be mad"

"He's not our dad so stop saying it that way" she walked past him and was about to go upstairs when she heard _his_ voice.

"Kagome you're late"

"So what" she walked upstairs

"What did you say to me!"

"Honey settle down she's a teen" Kagome heard her mom's voice and frowned as the sound of skin meeting skin. Kagome locked her door and put her backpack to the side. She brushed out her hair and decided she was going to change big time. She grabbed her money and snuck downstairs past her step-dad and went outside to her car. (She's 16)

She turned the key and quickly drove off as she heard her step-dad yelling. She stopped at a convenience store. She grabbed a box of hair bleach, a variety of colors of make up and a few of other things. She went over to a pay phone and called Sango.

"Hey Sango can I come over for a little bit?"

"Ya sure" Kagome got back into her car after paying for her things and drove to Sango's.

"Hey are you ok?" Sango opened the door to let Kagome in

"Ya I'm fine" Kagome followed Sango to her room and sat on the bed.

"What did you get?" Sango motioned to the bag and Kagome dropped it all on the bed for Sango to see.

"You're bleaching your hair and you want my help?"

"Ya" Kagome laid and rested her head on the pillows.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. You know about your dad and all"

"He's not my dad!"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. Come on let's dye your hair"

"I also want to cut it" Sango looked shocked. Kagome never wanted her hair cut she wanted to grow it long but things change.

"Ok let's cut it then dye it. What kind of style do you want?"

"I don't know you pick"

"Um… are you sure" Kagome nodded "Well ok here sit on this" Sango pulled out a chair and went to get the scissors.

Kagome looked in the mirror and gave an undecided smile.

"You don't like it do you?" Sango said setting the scissors on the table.

"No I do I just… can't wait till I'm all done" Kagome turned with a big smile. Kagome grabbed the bleach and mixed everything, Sango began putting it through her hair and they both waited. After 56 minutes they washed Kagome's hair and dried it. They both stood and looked in the mirror. Kagome's hair was now just below her ears and her bangs were cut in a slanted way so they were short on one side but got longer as they went to the other. Her hair hadn't come out fully blonde but was a light orange. She smiled and Sango smiled with her.

"So why the change?"

"Because I hate the way I am. When someone knocks me over I get back up still smiling and let them go on without saying anything"

"Oh now I get it, you feel like a push over and you don't want to be so weak?"

"Ya…"

"Well then I can help you more than you think" Sango went to her closet and pulled out some fabrics.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait"

Kagome had spent the night at Sango's and Sango drove her to school. She stepped through the school doors and it was as if time had gone into slow motion as she walked to her locker. Sango had bleached her hair more and put black streaks in it. She wore a black choker and her eyebrows were plucked to the point where they were just a tiny line. She wore purple lipstick on her bottom lip and black on the top, her eyes were lined with black pencil and blue eyes shadow. Kagome wore dark jeans with a black sash around her waist and a leather cami.

The next day Kagome had 5 ear piercings in one ear and 3 in the other, her nose was pierced. She wore fingerless red and black gloves and tall black boots. Over her purple halter top and leather jeans she wore a long trench coat. As she passed other students they had to take double looks to recognize it was even her. The teachers kept calling role and saying she was absent and she would call out

"I'm here you moron!"

Kagome went home and her step-dad would yell at her for dying her hair and getting her body pierced but she just turned away and went up to her room. She had become an entirely new person. Her attitude and life changed completely and for once she felt as if she was free.

"Kagome can you come in here please?" her mother asked her as she was about to leave

"What is it?" she walked into the kitchen to find her mom and step-dad.

"Well..." her mother tried to talk but _he_ interrupted

"You have disobeyed my orders and…"

"You talk as if you're king you talk to me as if you're my real dad. You hit my mom and sent my brother to a private school where I can only see him every other weekend" she began calmly. "You come into this house and TREAT US ALL AS YOUR SLAVES! WELL I'M FUCKING SICK OF IT I'M SICK OF YOU AND I'M SICK OF WATCHING, HEARING YOU TORTURE MY MOTEHR!" Kagome opened a drawer and pulled out a large cutting knife.

"Kagome!" her mother held a frightened look

"Put that down now!"

"No"

"What…"

"I SAID NO YOU INSOLENT JACKASS!" she threw the knife at him and hit him right above his gut. She pulled out another knife as he ran toward her and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT"

"FUCK YOU" she didn't have time to move as he slapped the knife from her hands and punched her right under her eye. Kagome fell to the ground and he began kicking her. She curled up into a ball as he kicked in her ribs.

"Stop!" her mother tried to pull him from her but only received a hard blow to knock her out. Kagome tried to scream for her mother and got all of the wind knocked out of her. Finally he seemed to have stopped but only rested to take time to pull out his belt. One slap, 2, 3, 4 the door swung open and Sango ran in. She rammed into Kagome's step-dad throwing him in the fridge. Sango helped Kagome up and went to her mother.

"You little BITCH!" he went to punch Sango and Kagome jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck. He grabbed her arms but couldn't loosen her grip, he bashed her into the wall but she still didn't let go. Finally he passed out and fell to the ground. Kagome let go and hugged Sango.

"Thank you Sango"

"Damn this is crazy if I knew you were having this much trouble you know I would have helped out before"

"I know…" Kagome and Sango took her mother to the car and drove over to Sango's house. There as Kagome sat down she felt safe, safer then when she had changed safer then when her dad was alive. She felt brave, strong, and her body filled with the warmth of relief.

Kagome and her mother had been living with Sango for a week now and were looking for a house. Souta had come back and lived with them as well. Kagome still stayed with the blonde hair but began wearing just baggy jeans and shirts. Kagome went to her locker and took out her English books, she turned around and dropped her books as Jack her ex boyfriend bumped into her.

"Watch it you clumsy moron!" Kagome caught herself but it was too late

"Look I'm sorry…"

"Whatever" she picked up her things and walked away leaving him in the dust. Just before Kagome walked into class she heard someone call her name.

"Kagome!" she turned to see Rick the so called school stud.

"Huh? What do you what?" she asked confused as hell.

"I was wondering if you umm… wanted to go to the movies. You know this weekend maybe?"

"Why are you asking me now and not before? Before I dyed my hair and stuff?"

"Um because"

"Because you don't really like me. Sorry but no I have plans"

"Oh then what about…"

"I'm booked for the rest of my life without you" she walked away and everyone in the hall stared at Rick and where Kagome was.

Kagome, Souta, and her mom found a place with her real dad's dad. Even though they had to move to a different town it was ok for now. Sango and Kagome kept in contact.

It was Kagome's 17th birthday and Souta's kitten had run into the little temple behind the house. Kagome had to go in and get the cat because Souta was too afraid. As she went down the old steps she looked at the boarded up well not too far from her. She heard scratching from the inside and just as she was about to open it the kitten rubbed against her legs. She picked it up and walked out of the temple. As Kagome closed the doors the boards flew off of the well and a light spit out a small box…

This is only the first chapter I think I'll have 3 chapters in all so plz r&r for the next chapter.

Oh ya disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha for if I did I wouldn't have to buy the volumes. But I do own the styles and this story.

Oh and if you liked this story I also have some stories on on the name Tears of on the name- KuroeKaikaYabi/ Fanfiction.press on that name also heh, heh.


	2. The box

**_The box_**

Kagome walked home with her new friends from school Burianna and Arisa who were how do you say very close friends. They stopped at a gas station and got some sodas.

"So Kagome why'd you and your family move here?" Arisa asked looking at Kagome

"Well there were just um troubles where I used to live"

"Oh yes I get it and fait just had it you meet the 2 greatest people in the world!" Burianna made a dramatic pose and people on the sidewalk stared while walking by.

"Burianna your ice cream" Arisa pointed out that Burianna's ice cream was melting.

"Oh ya" Burianna put her whole mouth around the top.

"Umm… isn't that cold?" Kagome raised an eyebrow

"Os ry" (translate "Yes very")

"WOW" Kagome ran over to a large poster with a picture of odd little creatures circling a band called _Perverted Demon_.

"Creepy" Burianna walked over to it and stood next to Kagome "You have weird taste Kaggy"

"I said not to call me that Burianna"

"Oh ya sorry" Burianna almost sang the apology

"I'd love to go to the concert but…"

"Your mom won't let you because you need to help out around the house and…" Arisa explained

"No! Damn I wish that was the reason then I could sneak out. Actually I'm underage, you have to be 18 to go and even for that you need a special ID"

"Well that's stupid. Lemme guess, they strip naked or something on stage?" Burianna asked leaning against the wall.

"That and…"

"KAGOME!" Souta ran over interrupting

"What is it…?" Kagome sighed

"Mom's waiting for you"

"Why, it's not even…" Kagome looked at her watch to see that it was already 6 and she was supposed to be home at 5

"Later Kaggy" Burianna and Arisa waved walking home

"Stop calling me that!" Kagome raised her fist in a not so angry but more friendly angry way. She turned to Souta and walked home.

"Kagome you're late I was worried" Kagome's mom was sweeping near the doorway

"Sorry mom"

"Thank you Souta"

"Your welcome mom" Souta hugged his mom while Kagome was already in the kitchen getting something to eat

"Kagome I left you some food on the table" Kagome's mom chimed when she was just about to get over frustrated with finding food.

"Thanks!" Kagome took the food and made her way to her room

"Kagome…?" Kagome's grandpa came out of his room to find no one there "I could have sworn…" he scratched his head as he walked back to his chair.

"Done" after eating Kagome did her homework and had just finished at now 8 o'clock. She jumped back on her bed and let out a long sigh.

"I'm so bored…" she droned falling asleep but was startled onto the floor as a loud crash was heard from outside. She jumped up and opened her window to find the temple where the old well was shaking! She ran down the stairs and slipped on her shoes

"Go back to bed Souta" she commanded not even looking at her brother

"But…"

"It's alright the cat must of gotten outside" she ran out the door and closed it softly behind her

"But the cat's right here…" Souta whispered looking at the door worriedly.

Kagome jogged over to the temple and the shaking seemed to be less and less violent till it stopped as she was right at the doors. She put her hand to the door and cautiously opened it a crack. She looked in and saw nothing so she opened it all the way. Suddenly a strong wind blew her back and onto the ground then a light tapping came up the stairs. She held her breath in fear as it came closer and closer as if she was in a horror movie, slowly the top of something came into view till the wind stopped and a small light blinded her for a moment. She looked and a small box lay on the top step. She got up and looked around for anything else weird. She stepped through the doorway and picked up the box, she opened it and…

The temple doors shut, it was pitch black but Kagome could still see something moving towards her at a great speed, red eyes! She closed her eyes and screamed…

Kagome opened her eyes to the suns strong rays she put her hand on her forehead and recalled the other night. She jumped and looked around to find herself at the bottom of a well? She stood and saw the box.

"What the hell, how did I get in the old well? What the hell was I sleep walking? Ya it was all some freaky dream…" she picked up the box and climbed out of the well. She looked around to find herself in a valley

"What the fuck! Am I still dreaming?"

"No you are not" an odd whisper blew through her ears

"Who's there" she jumped out and looked around in a defensive pose

"Do not fear me Kagome. I am Kikyou" she turned to see a woman with long black haired tied back, she wore a red and white kimono and held a bow with arrows on her back.

"Kikyou? How do you know my name?"

"Because… I am you, you are me."

"Huh?"

"Please come" she gave a kind smile and began walking in the direction of music, Kagome followed her still on guard of anything weird mostly the woman Kikyou.

They entered a village like in old Japan. People danced and played music on flutes or drums. They all stopped and smiled at Kikyou then looked oddly and whispered about Kagome. Kikyou entered a hut and Kagome followed.

"Kikyou!" a small girl with an eye patch and black hair tied back hugged the woman and smiled at Kagome.

"Hello" the girl bowed "My name is Kaede"

_This is all too weird, but why do I have the feeling that this is all… normal?_ Kagome thought while smiling back unsure

"Kagome please sit. Your wounds should be taken care of"

"My wounds?" Kagome looked at herself and saw nothing but Kikyou put a cloth to her forehead. Kagome looked at the cloth to see a fresh blood stain form her own head!

"Where did that…" Kagome felt her forehead and winced as pain shot through her entire body. She turned as Kaede put a cloth on her back.

"How? Did you give me these wounds!" Kagome looked sharply at Kikyou

"No… you see I was the one who should have endured those wounds. They are fatal but… you will not die."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please sit" her voice was so kind, Kagome sat and listened as Kikyou explained.

"You see Kagome I should have received those injuries, they were meant to kill me but instead you received them in another time period. They are from a hanyou named Inuyasha"

"Hanyou?"

"Half demon"

"Demon? You have got to be kidding me. First of all how would I be form another time and get some weird cuts? And a demon, you knowing my name, and how would you know all of this anyway?"

"The box." Kikyou took the box and looked at it with a cold stare

"I killed a demon and it left this box… I had opened it and found evil. I quickly closed it and where we throw the bones of dead demons I threw this box too. I put a seal on it but… you are me in a different time, me in many years after I die. This being you have the powers that I too have. It came to your time somehow and when you opened it the evil was set free. You came here with the evil that wanted to kill me."

"I understand about half this and believe none. I'm out." Kagome stood up and walked out of the hut, she marched out of the village and back to the well where she remembered seeing a large tree. The same tree that was next to her house.

She stood next to the tree but did not see her house anywhere. She circled the tree and saw something sticking out of it, or to it? She came to a stop and looked at…

(Ok this story really isn't making any sense to you probably so I'm going to stop. Sorry I said I was gonna make 3 chapters but I lost all the ideas I had thought of for it so… sorry. Read my other stories though if you want once again I am sorry hope you liked the first chapter though!) oh ya I do not own Inuyasha.


End file.
